And Baby, This Was Doomed From The Start
by Zombie Dino
Summary: Aro sends you to watch over the Cullen's to make sure Bella is turned. You know it's going to be annoying. What you didn't expect, however, was to fall in love. Alice/Vampire female OC Femslash. Rated M for possible sexy times in the future. Officially on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** _Aro sends you to watch over the Cullen's to make sure Bella is turned. You knew it would be an annoying experience. What you didn't expect, however, was to fall in love. Alice/Vampire female OC Femslash._

 ** _Disclaimer_ : **_Don't own Twilight. OC's in this story, however, are mine. No beta. any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

You're lying in bed, eyes closed. You let out a content sigh at the silence, glad that you'd finally convinced Aro to soundproof your room.

You only had to wait for 300 years.

It was nice, the quiet. And it was easy enough to empty your mind, and eventually, you imagine, you might as well have been asleep. Not that you remembered what it was like to sleep. You briefly wondered what it was like to dream; having forgotten that as well.

Your silence, however, was interrupted harshly when Jane enters your room, not even bothering to knock. You don't bother to open your eyes.

"Something's happened." She says simply. Ah, Jane. Always to the point.

You let out another sigh, this one in annoyance.

"I'm on my break." You say.

"We don't get breaks," She says, and you wonder if she _chooses_ to ignore sarcasm and humor, or if she honestly can't tell, "Aro wants us."

You open your eyes at that, quickly sitting up. One does _not_ keep Aro waiting. You quickly stand up and follow her out the door.

"What's happened?" You finally ask as she leads you down various halls.

"A couple of the Cullen's are here. Two of the ones Aro wants." Jane says, and you briefly frown. Why does that merit bothering _you_? "With a human." Jane continues, as if reading your mind. You nearly roll your eyes in disgust.

Of _course_ the Cullen's would be with a human.

We run into Edward and Alice Cullen, with whom you presumed to be _the_ human (a scrawny little thing, really), being led by Alec and a few others whose names you never bothered to remember outside the main room.

"Even the _children_?" The human girl whispers to Edward in horror, as if no one else would be able to hear. Her face was pale.

Ah, they must have led them through a Feeding. Nice touch, really.

"Children are a delicacy," You hear one of the unnamed ones say. You almost grin. Almost.

It's not true, of course. Well, _some_ prefer the taste of children blood, but you disagree entirely.

The dramatically big door opens (everyone knows Aro has a flare for dramatics, but no one ever mentions it) and you all enter. You and Jane take your place to the side, while the others lead the _guests_ to the center of the room. The human looks positively terrified. It's almost funny. The door shuts loudly, making the human jump in surprise.

Aro gracefully stands up from his chair (well, _throne_ , really. Again with the dramatics) and practically saunters to the guests.

You realize, not for the first time, that the human is clinging onto Edward for dear life, while he's holding onto her protectively. You actually roll your eyes.

Of _course_ a Cullen would fall in love with a human.

Aro merely smiles at the sight as he continues forward, stopping just in front of the couple.

"Ah, Edward, Alice, it's so nice to see you two again. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks rhetorically, glancing at the human, "Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Aro, and you are?" He asks, too sweetly.

It takes her almost a full minute to reply shakily, "Bella."

Of course, he already knew her name.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella!" Aro exclaims with a clasp on his hands, smile still in place. The human just nods slowly in response. Aro sighs gleefully as he looks between the human and the Cullen's, "Now, one _has_ to wonder. What is going on _here_?" He asks, glancing between Bella and Edward. He waits for a few minutes, but no one answers. Aro finally swats his hand, swatting away the question playfully, "Oh, that's alright. You don't have to tell me." He says, reaching to take Edward's hand.

Everything goes quiet for a moment.

"What's happening?" The human asks quietly.

"He can read all your thoughts at skin contact." Alice replies, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh." Is all the human says.

Aro suddenly looks delighted, "Interesting!" He turned expectantly to the human, "Miss. Bella, may I?" He asks, reaching out his hand. She merely nods in silence as she places her hand in his. Aro frowns instantly, and you can see Edward smirk, " _Very_ interesting." He says simply, though his voice is laced with disappointment, "It seems you have a hidden ability, Bella. I do wonder though…" He trailed off, glancing at Jane. She merely smiled.

She"s kind of sadistic, really.

"No!" Edward shouts, jumping in front of the human. A moment later he's writhing in pain on the floor.

"Edward!" The human exclaims, though Alice holds her back.

"Hm." Is all Aro says, glancing unapologetically at Edward.

"What just happened?" The human asks in, worry laced in her voice.

"She hurts people." Alice explained, looking at Edward sadly. Well, that was putting it mildly. Out of curiosity you once asked Jane to use her power on you. It was a terrible decision, really. She somehow enters your mind and makes you feel as if all of your bones are being shattered at once.

Aro next glances at me, and I know what he's asking. Edward is still on the ground trying to recover, he wouldn't be able to get in the way this time.

Your ability, simply put, is being able to read people's greatest fears, along with making them feel as if they're happening. It's kind of fun, actually.

The moment you saw Edward you knew his greatest fear was losing the human. It almost made you gag. Alice's greatest fear was losing her family. Jane's greatest fear was dying, Aro's greatest fear was losing all the power he had.

People are easy to read, really.

However, staring at the human, you can only _guess_ her fear. Not read it. You assume she's afraid of losing Edward, though you can't make her feel like she's experiencing the loss. You frown, and look at Aro. He simply grins.

What is _with_ this human?

"Very interesting indeed." Aro says again, "However, we still seem have a problem. Humans can't _know_ of our existence."

"She won't tell anyone." Alice speaks up. You raise a brow.

Oh, right, she's psychic.

Aro simply smiles again, almost laughing, as he looks at Alice in the most wistful way, "Ah, Alice. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Alice simply shakes her head no, and Aro lets out a deep breath, obviously disappointed, "Oh well, I suppose. But, still. It seems we _do_ have a problem here. What _are_ we going to do with you?" Aro questions rhetorically at the human, and Edward is back up and holding her protectively again, "Well, really, we have two options. Either turn you…or kill you. Which would you prefer?" He asks brightly.

You hope they go with the latter. She's only said one word and she's already unbearable. Plus, it might be fun to see Edward in such turmoil.

"She'll be a vampire." Alice speaks up again, "Soon."

Aro raises a brow at that, "Ah, but _how_ soon?"

"I've seen it." Alice replies simply.

Aro looks slightly suspicious at that, "Dear Alice, we both know that your visions are subjective. You may change your minds, and your vision would no longer be true."

"We know the consequences if she isn't turned." Alice says.

"Still, am I supposed to just believe you? Send you on your merry little way? That would be very irresponsible of me, I think." Aro glanced at me, "I wonder though—"

And suddenly Alice is having a vision. You can tell by the way her body stiffens and her eyes gloss over.

And then Edward gives you the angriest glare you could ever conceive. You merely raise a brow in curiosity.

"Oh, my. A vision?" Aro asks as soon as Alice's vision fades, "May I?" He asks, reaching his hand out. Alice frowns at you for a moment before reluctantly placing her hand in his. A moment later, Aro giggles.

 _Giggles_.

Next he's staring at you in the most amused way, "Well, that settles it then, doesn't it? Violet," He calls my name, "You are to stay with the Cullen's and make sure that Bella here is changed before too long."

I immediately frown.

 _What?_

What did they just _see_?

Edward frowns as well, looking positively furious. Alice looks competitive, and the human just looks as confused as you feel.

"What did Alice see?" The human voices your question.

"It's not important." Edward answers quickly. Too quickly. You're now _very_ curious.

You realize you have yet to answer to Aro's request. Command, really. You don't have a choice in the matter.

"Of course, Aro." You simply say with the bow of your head. His grin widens.

"This will be most exciting." He says.

You glance over at Jane, and see her raise a perfect brow in confusion. Though you can also tell she's glad _she_ wasn't ordered to leave.

Soon enough the guests are being led out of the room and Aro just gives you another looks of amusement as he calls you over. You quickly walk to him, waiting for instruction.

"Make sure to be with the girl at all times," He says, "I don't want them to try and run away with her."

"That would be stupid." You say simply.

"Love makes people do questionable things." Aro replies, and he's looking at you very intensely. You almost fidget under his stare.

A few moments pass, and you can tell he's expecting you to get ready to leave, but you just look back at him, confused.

"What did she _see_?" You manage to ask.

Aro smiles brightly, "I should think you'll find out." You just frown in confusion, "Go and get ready, then." He orders, leaving no room for argument. You simply nod and leave the room, Jane following you out.

"It's disgusting." She says after a moment of walking. You simply look at her curiously and she continues, "Falling in love with a human." You nod in agreement.

"If anyone would, it would be a Cullen." She nods as well before a small, barely-there smirk appears on her face.

"Good luck." She mocks as you make it to your room, "And do try to have fun."

You roll your eyes. Sometimes Jane could be a bitch. Still, she is the closest thing you have to a little sister, and you two respect each other.

You sigh as you enter your room to gather your few belongings. After it's all packed and you look at yourself in the mirror, trying to determine if your clothes are acceptable these days.

Humans and fashion. So fickle.

Your straight hair reaches just past your shoulders. What do people call the color these days? Ah, yes. Dish-water blonde. You've always frowned at the description. Next you flatten out your black blouse, which you consider to be just revealing enough. You look at your jeans and tennis shoes with a frown. You're not used to wearing simple clothes. You sigh as you cover your blood red eyes with too-big sunglasses.

Good enough.

The next thing you know you're on a midnight plane to Forks, Washington with the Cullen's and the human. Edward and the human are sitting a few rows ahead of you and Alice, who happens to be in the seat right next to you. She's leaning as far away from you as she possibly can, though, as if you're on fire. It's almost entertaining.

You have to remind yourself you're supposed to breathe. It's been a while since you around so many humans you weren't about to kill.

You lean back in your seat, closing your eyes and pretending it was quiet. You still hear the goings-on around the plane, though. As well as the engine running and the wind outside the plane and even a few birds in the distance. You just ignore it all, though, pretending to sleep. That was normal, right?

After a while you feel as if someone's staring at you. That's normal of humans. Supposedly you're unnaturally beautiful, as well as the rest of the vampire kind. But you can tell it's not a human's stare, and you frown. You feel scrutinized. You open your eyes quickly and look at the occupant next to you, only for her to turn away as quickly as she can. You still caught her though. Why was she staring?

And again you wonder, _what did she see_?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Well, here we go. Another multi-chapter fic. Hopefully three isn't too much for me to handle xD. Let me know what you think? This POV is new for me, so I might make a few mistakes along the way._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_** _: Don't own Twilight. OC's in this story, however, are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

You're in hostile territory. You're surrounded by a group of vampires who would gladly kill you given the chance, as well as, apparently, _werewolves_.

Carlisle is being the most polite, so far. He explains how they had made a pact with the werewolves of Forks many years ago on the ride to their house. The pact was that as long as the Cullen's didn't bite any humans, they would be left alone. All other vampires who hurt a person were fair game. You sigh.

That brings up complications.

If the Cullen's were to harm you, the backlash would be immediate. Their whole family, including the human, would be killed in return. Aro doesn't like losing, you see. That's why you aren't afraid of them.

The werewolves, however, are beyond Aro's reach. They're the natural enemy of vampires. We had reached an impasse a long time ago; stay out of the werewolves' territory, and they'd leave us alone. It was simple enough.

Being caught in the werewolves' territory was troublesome.

You call Jane as soon as you reach their house. A quaint little thing, really, but it was good enough.

Jane picks up on the first ring, though doesn't say anything at first, so you start, "There's a complication."

"What is it?" She asks, though her tone indicates she doesn't really care.

"Werewolves." You simply answer, "The Cullen's made a pact with them. Any vampire who bites a human is forfeit."

There's a moment of silence on the phone after that, and you can hear the phone being given to someone else. Aro, presumably.

"Interesting." He says. You were right. The phone goes silent for almost a full minute, and you can tell he's expecting you to say more, but you don't know what else to say, "Well, then." Aro simply says, and you can hear the smile in his voice, "Looks like you're going on diet, doesn't it?"

You immediately scowl.

"You can't be serious." You say without thinking.

Aro's tone turns serious, "Very much so. You're there to make sure she changes. You can't stay if you feed of humans, apparently. It seems you're going to have to go, oh, what is it they call themselves?" He asked, pausing for a moment, "Vegetarian! You're going to have to become a vegetarian." By the time he finished his sentence he was clearly amused. You were not.

Your immediate reaction is to argue, but you quell yourself. Your lips form a straight line.

"Understood."

"Very good!" Aro says, "Now do remember to try and have a good time. Think of it as a vacation!" He says, quickly hanging up the phone. You sigh into heavily into the receiver, closing your eyes as you try to comprehend the situation.

You have to stop feeding on humans for the foreseeable future.

This. _Sucks_.

You open your eyes to the sound of snickering. You turn around, seeing the big Cullen; what's his name? Emmet? He has a big grin on his face, and you can tell he's very much enjoying himself after hearing the conversation you just had. His girlfriend, Rosalie you think her name is, is smirking to herself as well. You turn to see Edward holding back a smirk, himself, while Jasper, Alice's mate, is trying not to laugh. Alice herself is just staring at you intensely.

"What's happening?" The human asks innocently, looking at between the Cullen's and you.

"She called to complain to Daddy but he told her _tough shit_." Emmet said with another snicker.

You briefly wonder if you could get away with killing one of them. Just one. That seems to fuel Edward's amusement, however. You scowl, grabbing your few belongings and walking into the house. You hear more snickering, though.

"She's even _storming away_." Emmet said, amused. The rest laugh at that.

 _Just. One_.

The next few days go by uneventful. Everyone hates you, you hate everyone. It's simple. You quickly find out that you don't have to be with the human every minute; as long as you're with either Edward or her, you know she isn't leaving. The human wouldn't leave without Edward. It's easy to see.

You haven't fed in a while, though. Even since before you left on this whole crusade. Your throat is burning from thirst, but you do your best to ignore it. You aren't looking forward to feeding on _animals_.

You spent the few days in your appointed room. That was until; however, Edward unceremoniously walks into your room today, looking at you expectantly. You don't bother mentioning how rude it is to walk into someone's room without knocking.

"Yes?" You say.

"You need to feed." He says, acting as if merely talking to you is hurting him.

"I'm fine." You insist.

"It's all you think about." Edward insists back, "Alice is worried if you don't feed soon you might attack someone."

You let out a dark, humorless laugh, "What, did she _see_ that? I'm not _completely_ without control."

"You know as well as I do that eventually it isn't about control."

You frown at that, conceding wordlessly that he had a point.

After a minute of silence you finally say, "Fine."

"We'll be here when you get back." Edward says, quickly walking away. You bite back a sigh.

You'll only be gone thirty minutes or less. They wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything.

You sit in silence for another few minutes, debating. You don't want to go simply because he _told_ you to.

But your throat feels like it's on fire.

This time you do sigh, getting up from bed. You don't feel like walking past any of them, so you simply open up the window and jump out of the second story. You run quickly, smelling the air for any scent of an animal. You smell a couple humans hiking, and _so_ wish to track them down; but you find an inner strength that stops you. Eventually you hear, rather than smell, a bear. The wind changes direction and suddenly you catch its scent.

Finally you happen upon the beast; it's massive, really. You're standing some distance behind it, and you can see it raise its nose to the air, as it probably has caught your scent. Before it has time to turn around, however, you run up to it, quickly jumping up and breaking its neck. Its body falls to the ground, lifeless. You frown, staring at the beast, before finally kneeling to the ground and bringing your mouth to its neck. Your teeth easily pierce through the fur and skin, and you can feel the blood start pooling in your mouth. It takes you a moment to swallow, though. It's much more bitter than you're used to.

It's better than nothing, though, and you realize just how thirsty you are as you continue feeding. The burning in your throat quells, though not as much as you'd like. Human blood fuels you more. Finally you drain the beast of blood and you get back up, wiping your mouth of any excess blood.

You leisurely make your way back to the Cullen's abode. You don't feel as strong as you usually do after a feed, but you still feel better. You frown as you realize you're going to feel this way for the next foreseeable future.

You walk in the front door, seeing everyone's eyes turn to you. You ignore them, quickly on your way to the stairs.

You're interrupted, however, by Carlisle.

"They have to go back to school tomorrow." He says, "It's starting to look suspicious that they've been absent for so long."

You frown again, "School?"

"It's where people go to learn things." Emmet helpfully supplies.

"It's where _humans_ go." You say, almost shaking your head and you almost ask them why they go before you realize they're trying to act as human as they possibly can. You hold back a sigh, "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's starting to look suspicious," Carlisle repeats, "They have to start going again."

It almost takes you a full minute to realize what he's actually saying.

 _You_ have to go with them. To school. A human school. Full of humans. Whom you're not allowed to feed off of.

Your lips form a straight line as you merely nod and say, "Understood."

This was hell, you decide as you ascend the staircase. You pass a mirror on the way to your room, glancing at your reflection before doing a double take.

Your eyes have already turned a muddy red color. It's a strange sight, being used to the bright red eyes for so long. It must have started already changing because you waited so long to feed, and then fed on an _animal_ no less. You sigh as you make it to your room. You have to use effort to not slam the door.

The next day comes quickly. Too quickly. Suddenly you're in a Volvo and on your way to _school_. High school, no less. You briefly wonder if it's as dramatic as all those TV dramas make it out to be.

"You're Jasper's and Rosalie's biological cousin, Violet Smythe." Alice informs on the way. You shrug. You suppose the three of you look close enough alike. It's the hair color, probably, "You're 17." She continues, "And you're from Idaho. Your biological parents died in a car crash not too long ago. Carlisle and Esme adopted you recently." You simply nod in understanding.

Soon enough you pull up to the school. It's small and quaint. You, Jasper, and Alice pile out of the car while Emmet, Edward and Rosalie pull into the parking lot next to you. Students are already staring.

Mostly at you.

" _Another_ one?" You hear more than one person say, "Where do they _come_ from?"

"She looks as perfect as the rest," Someone else says.

"I bet she's just as stuck-up."

"I wonder if she and Edward are together." You frown at that one.

"Don't be stupid, he's with Bella."

You see the front office and quickly (well, quick for a human) make your way to it. The rest of the Cullen's leave you to your own devices.

The bell rings indicating that class is starting as you open the office door. A short, round woman peers up from her spot at the front desk and smiles sweetly at you.

"Oh, you must be Violet! Dr. Cullen called the school already. It's a little last-minute, but we've made a schedule for you. Be sure and have the teachers sign the slip and bring it back at the end of the day." She says brightly. You roll your eyes. Luckily, she can't see behind your too-big sunglasses.

You take the slip of paper and walk out of the office, easily finding your first class. All of the other students are sitting in their seats as you walk in. You can feel their stare as you hand the teacher your slip of paper. He simply looks at you, surprised as he introduces himself. You don't pay attention to his name.

You hear him say, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" And you send him a glare.

Even though he can't see your eyes, he starts shrinking back. You sigh, nonetheless turning to the class.

"My name is Violet Smythe. I'm from Idaho." You simply say before walking to the back of the class and taking a seat.

The teacher, as well as everyone else, stares at you. For a whole minute.

After it's clear you aren't going to say anything more, the teacher continues on with whatever his lesson is.

The day goes by unbearably slow.

How do people do this _every day_?

Right before lunch you have choir.

 _Choir_.

Who set up your class schedule? Probably the devil.

Interestingly enough, Alice has that class with you. Which she seems very upset about. She immediately stands at the opposite side of the room. You grin.

"Ah, Miss. Smythe. I heard there was a new student today. How surprising." The teacher says, though her voice remains deadpanned, "I have to find somewhere to place you. Would you mind singing for the class today?"

You stare at her for a moment, hoping she may be joking. She shrinks back a little at your stare, but doesn't take back her words.

Small problem.

You don't _listen_ to music.

Alice seems to understand your predicament, because she grins at your expense.

You close your eyes, trying to think of a song you've heard recently.

Your mind eventually goes back to the plane ride to Forks. Someone had been listening to the same song on repeat for nearly two hours. At the time, you found it incredibly annoying. It seems to work out in your favor, though.

"Are you too shy?" The teacher asks.

You roll your eyes, taking a deep breath:

 _One last cue, from love true_ _  
_ _To final ado_ _  
_ _Hearts will break_ _  
_ _For future's sake  
But mine just won't take  
Can't love if you don't  
I can't try if you won't  
Oh I know, please just let me go  
My dear, cause I'd stay near  
And lose my self here_

You stop singing after that, "That's all I remember." You lie. Honestly you just don't feel like singing anymore.

Everyone in the class, including Alice, is staring at you. You frown, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically insecure.

Did you get the words right?

The teacher clears her throat after a few moments, "Well, then. It looks like you'll be a soprano with Alice and Lexi. They'll be glad to have the company."

Alice looks anything _but_ glad. You grin at her expense, taking your stand in between her and the human named Lexi.

"You're really good," Lexi says, impressed, "I've never heard that song before. Who is it by?"

"I don't know." You simply answer. She takes it as a sign to stop talking to you, which you're glad for.

You're acutely aware throughout the entire class that Alice keeps glancing at you from the side. You raise a brow, unabashedly staring back.

You tilt your head to the side in confusion as you realize her greatest fear has changed.

Her greatest fear is now _you_. You frown in confusion.

 _What did she see in her vision_? You ask yourself for the umpteenth time.

Soon the teacher hands you another sheet of paper. You look at it, realizing you have no idea what's actually going on in it.

It's sheet music. You've never _read_ music before.

The teacher must note your brief look of confusion, "If you have any questions, ask Alice or Lexi."

"I'm a quick study." Is all you say. You aren't going to ask for help.

The rest of class is rather…confusing. Not only because you don't know how to read the music, but because Alice keeps sending glares your way. Some are angry, some are thoughtful, and some are even sad. None of them make sense.

Class is finally over, though, and you make your way to the cafeteria. After a moment of hearing the loud, obnoxious sounds of everyone in the room you quickly turn around and leave.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" A familiar voice asks. Lexi, from choir, "You can sit with us if you want."

"No." You reply, quickly walking away.

You hear Lexi let out a deep breath in annoyance, "Okay, then."

"You tried." One of her friends says, "I had her in English. She doesn't seem like the friendly type."

"It doesn't even look like the _other_ Cullen's like her." Another one says.

Soon enough you're can't hear them anymore, though. You spend the rest of lunch laying in the woods; far enough so that all the noise had died down, but close enough that you'd hear the bell.

It's moments like this you miss the sensation of sleep. You don't remember what it's like, it's been so long, but you remember liking waking up in the morning and starting a new day. Every day is the same now, just stretching on and on and on forever and ever. No new starts. Just old beginnings you can't back out of now.

You hear the bell ring and open your eyes slowly. You can easily make it to class before the second bell rings. Running out of the woods, you slow down as you exit and reach the school. A teacher sees you, however, and scolds, "Miss Smythe, is it? No leaving the school grounds during school hours."

You flash him a bright smile, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to get away for a few minutes. New school, you know?" You say kindly, and he immediately smiles back in understanding, even stepping closer to you.

"I guess I can let it go this time, seeing as it's your first day." He says almost flirtatiously, practically in a daze. You just smile back even brighter until he can't see you anymore, and your smile immediately drops.

Ugh, _humans_.

You're almost late to your next class because of that run-in, but you make it in time. Everyone's already sitting in their seats as you walk in, though, and they all stare at you as you give your slip of paper to the teacher.

You find it amusing that your assigned seat is right next to Alice. She looks a little less than amused, though.

Throughout class she's gravitating further and further away from you. Again, you find it amusing. The bell rings, and she's the first one out of the class. You hold back a laugh.

Out of all the Cullen's, she's definitely the most interesting.

You make your way to your next class, and before you even walk in you already catch Alice's scent inside. You actually laugh to yourself.

She just can't escape you, it seems.

The fact that the only empty seat is next to her only fuels your amusement.

You take your seat next to her with a small smile on your face. It's only then that you realize you're in Art. Your smile instantly dissipates.

"This week we're going to focus on something that you find beautiful. Whether it's a person, an object, a landscape, I really don't care. Do try and be creative, hm?" The teacher, you already forget her name, says before leaving the class to our own devices.

You frown. Something beautiful?

The world, in itself, is an ugly place.

You notice Alice begins immediately drawing something in her art portfolio. Your frown stays in place as you realize you don't have anything to draw on, anyway. She seems to read your mind, though, and instantly tears a piece of paper from her portfolio and placing it in front of you. She does the action quickly, too quickly, as if doing it actually caused her physical pain.

You stare at the blank sheet of paper for many minutes, trying to think of something. Maybe somebody you know? You mentally shrug at the thought. Everyone in the Volturi is beautiful. It's kind of the vampire _thing_. None of them seem especially beautiful to you, though. What about an object? You try and think of something that's beautiful in this corrupt, decaying world.

You finally settle on a rose. Its cliché, you know, but it's all you can think of after the class is already half over.

You glance over at Alice's drawing, and even though it's still in the beginning stages you can already tell its Jasper. You manage not to roll your eyes.

You concentrate on your own drawing for the rest of the class. You'd forgotten how much you used to enjoy art when you were human. It was nice to have something to concentrate on without much thought.

"That's really good." You suddenly hear someone say. You look up to see another student admiring your work, "A rose, right?"

"Yeah." You answer shortly.

"Why'd you give it thorns, though?" He asks, curious, "It would be more beautiful without them."

You look at your drawing, realizing for the first time you'd added a stem adorning thorns on it.

"Every rose has its thorns." You simply say, "It's the way of life."

"Every thorn has its rose." Alice combats softly, and you get the feeling that you're missing something important.

Your face scrunches up. Now that's just factually untrue. But you concede to her point, regardless.

You wonder what she means, though.

At her words, the student turns to her, "That's really good too! You two have natural talent."

"Thank you." Alice says with a bright smile. Something about it catches you off guard, and you find yourself staring. She glances over at you, suddenly looking uncomfortable, and drops her smile.

You turn away, pretending that you weren't just staring. What was that about? You wonder to yourself.

Class ends, feeling like the shortest class of all. You realize with a smile that means the school day is over.

Your smile fades as you remember that you have to continue this pattern for the next foreseeable future.

You walk to the front office and hand them your slip of paper with the teacher's signatures.

"How was your first day?" The woman sitting behind the front desk asks happily.

"Fine." You answer shortly. Her smile falters for a moment before its back in full force.

"Well, have a good rest of your day!" She says cheerily. You simply nod, leaving quickly.

You make it to the Volvo and get in wordlessly. The ride back to the Cullen's house was quiet and somewhat tense.

This is definitely hell, you decide.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you'd like. :)_


End file.
